Bellas Anmesia REWRITE
by VegitarianxVampire
Summary: A longer, cuter version of 'Bellas Amnesia'.


**a/n- Okay, so this is a much better version of 'Bella's Amnesia'- it's longer, and Bella says a few more mean things to poor Edward. :( **

________________________________________________________________

Snow fell in tiny flurries as I watched out the window, half-listening to Alice whine about something involving shoes… Bella was lost- I could tell by the frazzled look in her eyes.

"Don't you agree?" Alice asked, trying to make some kind of point.

"Um, sure?" Bella said, making it sound like a question. Alice rolled her eyes, sending an elbow toward my ribs- I dodged it cleanly.

"Hey," she said to me, "does your girlfriend have _any _sense in fashion? She wouldn't know a Gucci knockoff if it hit her in the face."Bella blushed deliciously, looking down at her painfully conservative ensemble- a thin jacket, deep blue jeans, and a simple t-shirt. Besides her face, neck, and hands, not a single centimeter of her creamy skin showed. I groaned mentally- she was torturing me.

"I don't look _that _bad, do I?" she asked, turning to me.

I smiled nervously. "You already know what I think." I said, "You would look amazing in a paper sack."

I smacked myself mentally.

"Anyway," Alice continued, narrowing her eyes at me, "I'm cutting class after lunch. Are you two in?"

"Sure." Bella said, "They're talking about blood and plasma donation today, anyway." I just nodded, agreeing. We all dumped our trays, and Alice had to run to her locker, so I walked slowly through the lot with Bella.

_Hey, look- Cullen and Bella. Now might be the time to turn on the charm. _I immediately recognized Mike Newton's mental voice and turned to where he stood, about fifty yards away. Bella had not noticed my halt and kept walking. Suddenly, Mike raised his hand to his mouth and called "Hey, Bella!"

Even for me, it all happened so fast. One second, Bella was walking to my car, and the next, she turned her head too fast, lost her questionable balance, and fell to the ice-covered ground. Her head ricochet off of the ground with a sickening 'crack' before settling again. She did not cry out. She did not move.

"Bella!" we both yelled. I sprinted to her side, not bothering to act human, while Newton ran slowly to us.

I heaved a sigh of relief- her heart was still beating.

_Oh God, no. _Mike pleaded mentally, reaching for her.

I snarled. "Keep your hands off of her, you idiot!" I hissed, my voice deadly as I scooped Bella's unconscious figure up into my arms. "This is your fault!" I yelled behind me as I ran towards the nurses office. I kicked the door open and stepped into the warm little office.

"Oh my!" the nurse cried, taking in the angel in my arms.

_I swear, we get more accidents from this girl…_ she thought. I gave her a harsh look as I settled Bella onto the cot. I lifted her head and placed my cold fingers gingerly to her scalp. I was horrified at what I felt- there was a golf ball sized lump near the base of her skull. I gasped.

"Bella? Bella, love, can you hear me?" I asked, an edge of panic creeping into my voice. She mumbled, and the door flew open- in stepped Newton and the secretary. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. She gasped and sat up, immediately grasping her head.

"Bella, love, I think you should lay back down." I said soothingly, resting my hand on her thigh. I was shocked when she pushed it away.

"Who are _you_?" she demanded, sounding disgusted, "And why are you calling me 'love'?"

The door flew open again, and Alice flew in, her face terrified. _I had a vision. _she gulped mentally.

"Love, you hit your head and-"

She cut me off. "Why are you calling me 'love'?" she demanded again, "I don't know you, and I _certainly _don't _love _you."

"Ouch,' Alice hissed, her eyes pitying.

I clutched my stomach, my eyes wide as I began to cough uncharacteristically. I had only heard those words from her in my worst nightmares, or whatever vampires had. She…didn't…love…me??? I collapsed to my knees in front of her, still coughing. Mike smirked.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face, Newton." I hissed through my teeth. He chuckled.

"What is up with this freak?" Bella shrieked to no one in particular, driving the knife in deeper.

"We'll explain on the way to the hospital, Bella." Alice said.

"And who's _this _little weirdo?" Bella asked, gesturing to Alice. I felt my eyebrows raise. Alice frowned.

And then, Bella shocked us all.

"Mike, will you drive me to the hospital?" she asked, swinging her legs over the edge of the cot and walking over to Newton. His mouth fell open- along with everyone else's. Everyone thought the same thing:

_WHAT?????????_

"Uh, sure, Bella." he muttered.

I almost insisted on driving her myself, but her reaction might kill me.

"Thanks." she sighed, latching onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. My innards churned- I felt like I was going to vomit, seeing my Bella on that vile boys arm. She remembered him….but not me. And that meant that she didn't remember the love we shared.

Or my secret.

We all slowly made our way to the parking lot, cluttering around Newton's Sentra. He automatically got in the drivers seat- I frowned. _I _would have opened Bella's door for her, especially in her condition. She struggled to open the rusty door, and he reached over to open it- almost hitting her in the forehead. I growled; he was so rough with her.

I got into my car, and Alice got in the passengers seat. We followed Newton at a snails pace to the hospital. I watched intently as Bella walked slowly to the entrance. Alice went to find Carlisle, and I stood as far away from Bella as I could stand- which, pathetically, was only a few feet. She kept looking over at me, her eyes a combination of anger and confusion.

Suddenly, Carlisle appeared, worried looking.

_Edward, _he thought, _Alice told me everything. So, she remembers everyone but you and Alice?_

I nodded. "Bella," he said cautiously, "do you remember me?" She shook her head. "Well, my name is Dr. Cullen- I am Edward's father. Let's get you checked in and looked at."

_Well, well, _Newton chuckled mentally, _Bella doesn't remember her little boyfriend. Maybe I could tell her that she's with me… It may work…_

I choked on some venom- he was serious.

_You should go find a few familiar things. _Alice and Carlisle suggested. I gasped- why hadn't I though of that? Familiar things had a tendency to trigger memories in amnesia patients. I nodded and turned to walk out the door. As soon as I was out of sight, I broke into a full-on sprint, running to her tiny house. I honestly think that the only reason I ran so fast was because I was desperate to have her back.

I slid through her window, automatically flashing to her desk and lifting out a large photo album out of the drawer. I looked around, my eyes scanning her shelves- I spotted her CD player. I flashed to it and lifted the CD out; as always, it was the one that I had given her-the one with her lullaby.

I flashed back to the hospital, ignoring the secretary as I went directly to her room. She was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, looking out the window.

"Bella?" I called softly. She looked up, frowning as I slid into a chair beside the bed.

"Can I help you?" she asked, obviously only trying to be polite- I could see in her eyes that she didn't trust me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. If you would look at these pictures, I think that they might help jog your memory." I said, setting the album in her lap. She flipped open the cover cautiously, as if she were afraid something was going to jump out and bite her. The first picture was of Jasper and Alice. She tapped Alice's face with one fingernail.

"That's Alice." she said confidently. I smiled.

"Do you remember her?" I asked, hopeful.

She shook her head. "No. She told me her name a few minutes ago." I frowned.

"And him?" I gestured to Jasper. Her eyes widened, and she unconsciously stroked the scar running from her wrist to the crease inside her elbow.

"I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling that he had something to do with this." she said quietly. I nodded solemnly. The next picture was of her father and I on her couch. "That's my dad." she pointed to Charlie. Another nod. "And…you." she bit her lip, trying to figure out why I was in her house. I grinned.

The next picture was of her and I, dancing at prom. I was holding her close to me, grinning crookedly, while she was standing on my feet, smiling a 100-watt smile. Her face was in full view of the camera, and there was no denying it; she was happy to be there.

"That-that's you and me!" she exclaimed. I laughed and nodded.

But then, Carlisle was at the door. "Edward," he called. I stood.

"I'll be right back." I told her. She didn't reply; her mouth was hanging wide open as she stared at the photo. I almost warned her that she would catch flies that way, but I decided to leave her be.

"Is she alright?" I asked immediately. He nodded.

"She has a minor concussion….but her memory is doubtful. If you can't jog her memory, Edward, she may never remember you again."

A pain worse than death ripped through my chest, and my eyes widened. But I nodded and walked back into the room. Bella, my beautiful, perfect Bella, was holding up the CD, examining it curiously.

"What's this?" she asked. I took it and placed it in the small CD player next to the bed. I held my breath as her lullaby began to play.

At first, her face scrunched, confused. I wanted to scream. But then, her face smoothed in a mask of understanding. She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if she were trying to clear it.

Her eyes opened, and she squinted at me.

"E-Edward?" she asked. "Why am I in the hospital?"

I beamed and started to laugh victoriously- if they could, my eyes would be watering right now. I threw my arms around her, pulling her into my lap. I looked her in the eye for a second before I began to kiss her passionately. This kiss was much less cautious that our others, but I didn't care- I had my Bella back.

"Edward!" she said around my lips, "What happened?"

I told her the strange tale; her eyes were wide- sometimes, she giggled, like when I told her about our lunch conversation. Other times, she gasped, like when I told her how she told me she didn't love me. I couldn't help my tone of sadness as I repeated her words.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." she said, tears coloring her voice.

"It's okay, love. You were hurt. I love you so much." I told her.

"I love you, too." she sniffed.

I chuckled: she _did _love me. Mike Newton would never know that honor……….and that gave me a very warm feeling inside.

**FIN**

________________________________________________________________

**a/n- Well, folks, there you have it. I really hope that this story will make you laugh, cry, and wonder if Mike really does have a brain. Certainly made me do that.**

**(P.S- I STILL DON'T HAVE ANY ENTRIES FOR MY CONTEST!!!! :( )**


End file.
